Worldwide trade and movement of goods via sea, land, and vehicular traffic poses a technical challenge to inspect contents in an efficient, secure, and fast manner. Carver et. al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,542,580) describes a relocatable x-ray imaging system. The x-ray system is fixed on the top and low energy x-rays are used for scanning the objects. There are several other drawbacks in the prior art, such as lack of a rolling conveyor belt system to move the vehicles, lack of horizontal leveling, weakness of x-ray penetration capacity due to use of low energy x-rays, and radiation exposure to the users. If low energy x-rays are used, the inspection may fail and may have to be repeated, for instance, manually.